


Magic touch

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of Kate Argent, but mostly just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek has an uncomfortable experience and goes to Stiles to feel safe. Cuddles and a nap happen.Written for the prompt"13 sterek for the cuddle prompt?"where 13 isFalling asleep.





	Magic touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Cuddling prompt list I reblogged! Anon asked for Falling asleep. =)
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187355916317)  
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/816248)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Stiles was very aware of what power he held in just his hands. He had magic, but that wasn’t what he was thinking about, no, it was just his hands. Long spindly fingers that never wanted to be still, and he could reduce Derek to putty in minutes with them.

They hadn’t been a couple for long, but Stiles had quickly learned how tactile Derek was, and since he liked touching Derek it was easy to just slot in next to him and let his hands wander. He had watched in fascination the first few times how Derek slowly let go of the tension he was holding, how his eyes drooped after a while, how he leaned heavier against Stiles, as Stiles’ fingers trailed over his arms and shoulders and neck. When they reached Derek’s face the first time, Derek had stiffened up a little, looked at Stiles with big eyes, and Stiles had smiled at him and let his fingers do what they wanted, which was just to touch, to feel, gently explore his face, and moments later Derek’s eyes slipped closed.

It had just been a month since they got together when Derek came to Stiles, stiff and tense and uncomfortable looking.

”Hey, babe,” Stiles said, greeted him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Derek gave him a there-and-gone-again smile and kissed back. ”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing, it’s fine,” Derek said, and Stiles wanted to bang his head against a wall. God damned emotionally repressed (but also absolutely wonderful) werewolf.

”What happened, then?” Stiles asked as he took Derek’s hand to tug him with him to the couch.

”It’s not important,” Derek said, but his smile was a little more real as he sat down next to Stiles, lasted more than a second.

”But it’s bothering you,” Stiles stated softly as he pulled Derek closer, wrapped an arm around him and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Derek sighed, a heavy and tired sigh, as he leaned a little more against Stiles. ”It really isn’t a big deal,” he said. ”It was just…”

”It was just?” Stiles asked after a minute’s silence, and Derek’s eyebrows twitched into a frown before he hid his face against Stiles’ shoulder.

”It was just a woman who flirted with me, she said some things, reminded me-.” He cleared his throat. ”Reminded me of Kate. It’s fine though, I could handle it and she’s gone now and you’re here.”

”I am,” Stiles said softly.

”I just-.” Derek paused, hid his face further against Stiles’ neck, put his arm around him and held him tightly before continuing quietly, ”I just needed to feel safe.”

Stiles’ heart felt like it would burst with how much he loved Derek, but also with how badly he wanted to protect him. He wanted to _end_ everyone who had ever had a hand in hurting him.

”You are,” he said softly, then he gently tugged at Derek, tipped them over so they were on their sides on the couch. ”I’ve got you.”

”I know,” Derek said quietly.

He had his head on Stiles’ shoulder, face tucked against his neck and his arms around Stiles’ waist, and Stiles had one arm around Derek’s shoulders, holding him close as he trailed soft fingertips over what he could reach of his face. Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ neck, took a deep breath, and Stiles smiled.

”Wanna stay for dinner?” Stiles asked.

”Mm,” Derek said, relaxing further by the second.

He was heavy and warm against Stiles, comfortable and so god damned _cozy_ as they laid there, and it wasn’t long until Stiles’ eyelids became heavier too.

”I’m just gonna make some mac and cheese,” Stiles said. He stifled a yawn.

”With broccoli?” Derek asked, sounding half asleep.

”Yeah,” Stiles said.

Not even a minute later Derek was sleeping, snoring softly against Stiles’ neck, and Stiles smiled as he pressed a kiss to his hair and closed his eyes. A nap before dinner seemed like a great plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
